Pavunodor
The Pavunodor is a dragon that can turn invisible, making it a dangerous opponent. Bio It has a mouth full of pointed teeth, which is visible as a single body part when he opens it. If a Pavunodor is killed, it's whole body is visible. There is also a subspecies of this dragon, which is much larger, living in cold areas and is herbivorous, but especially carrots like. This is blue with turquoise spots History After being employed to kill the Dongolao, the Dragon Hunters accidentally cover their employers' village in ashes. Furious, the villagers attack the Dragon Hunters and drive them out of their village. Forced to abandon their gyrocopter at the village, the Dragon Hunters eventually run over a bridge onto a nearby island, unaware that the villagers are not following them because the island is the home of a dragon. Now confined to the island, the Dragon Hunters search for food. They are eventually disturbed when Hector appears in front of them, hovering mid-air. The Dragon Hunters are surprised as Hector is normally unable to fly. When the Pavunodor opens his mouth, revealing its sharp teeth, the Dragon Hunters realize that Hector is sitting on top of an invisible dragon. The Dragon Hunters run off, pursued by the Pavunodor. Hiding behind a tree, Lian Chu uses a cocomak to throw it at the dragon and make part of it visible. Closing his mouth, the dragon sneaks up on the dragon hunters, forcing them to flee into a cave. Once Lian Chu has saved Hector from the dragon's back, he returns to the cave. Unable to enter the cave because of its size, the Pavunodor retreats. Their current situation heavily depresses Gwizdo, adding even further to the misery of their situation. To cheer Gwizdo up, Lian Chu and Hector leave the cave and sneak back to the bridge where the villagers are still waiting. There, he convinces the villagers to sign a contract to employ the Dragon Hunters. Meanwhile, Gwizdo realizes that he is alone and leaves the cave to search for his friends. The Pavunodor finds him almost instantly and pursues the running Gwizdo. Gwizdo eventually climbs a tree to escape but the Pavunodor smashes into it and causes the tree to fall over. Gwizdo lands on the ground, and runs off once more, directly into the returning Lian Chu. Lian Chu now deals with the Pavunodor, but is unable to hit the beast due to its invisibility. Hector solves the problem by throwing Cocomaks at the Pavunodor which explode and leave their milk onto the dragon's skin. Now able to locate the dragon, Lian Chu frees himself out of the dragons mouth and after getting back his sword rams it into the dragons body, killing it. In death, the dragon loses his invisibility. The Dragon Hunters drag the corpse back to the bridge, where the villagers reveal that they tricked Lian Chu, having written into the contract that the Dragon's Hunters will only be paid after they are killed by the villagers. The Dragon Hunters are once more forced to flee without extracting payment. Category:Dragons